7 Movies Dave Karofsky Didn't Watch
by Lise Blodeuwedd
Summary: Kurtofsky college story, written for Kurtofsky Week on Tumblr.


The first one had been an action movie, one of those fast-moving engaging flicks that had you on the edge of your seat the whole time. It was also one of those with a lot of blood and some grotesque scenes, and he thought Kurt would flinch and look away, nearly hoped he'd turn to him for some sort of protection like an old-fashioned damsel in distress. It was the only thing he had on his favor, being big, being able to protect Kurt. Except he wasn't, not really. Quite the opposite – Kurt was the one who had saved him from his worst nightmare, himself. So he sighed and abandoned any dreams of cuddling with him – that was actually what he admired the most on the other boy, his strength. And it was refreshing to see one stereotype he didn't fall into. Still, he longed for the boy sitting next to him in the dark movie theater. He wanted to touch him, embrace him, kiss him, show him that he still had feelings for him and those feelings were strong. But he couldn't. This was not a date. This was just an outing with friends – mostly, friends of Kurt's, who had invited him to tag along because he knew Dave was into this kind of films. It had felt nice to be remembered and Dave had felt something stir again in his heart, suffocating (though not entirely killing) the idea that he had just been invited out of pity.

The second one had been a comedy, carefully chosen by Dave not to be a rom-com because once more it wasn't a date, just friends hanging out. Just Kurt and him this time, however (after he had mustered the courage to call him), and he basked in the laughter of the other boy, whose blue-eyes sparkled with unshed tears of laughter while he reenacted the best parts in the café they had stopped for some cake after the movie. Kurt was luminescent and Dave couldn't help but smile the whole time. He felt lighter with the other boy, being happy only by being with Kurt and seeing him smile. He'd forget all his problems, all the world even, his surroundings completely blurred because he couldn't focus on anything else but that handsome boy, that boy that now had a smudge of chocolate cake next to his mouth, one Dave was itching to wipe way, to lick away, except he couldn't, he still couldn't, because – damn it! – it still wasn't a freaking date and Kurt still had a freaking boyfriend! Sometimes he liked to imagine that if Kurt wasn't still doing the long relationship thing with Blaine, then for sure he'd be with him, but these thoughts didn't last long – he always had to face the reality that Kurt was way too good for him.

The third was a musical and, not being a fan of the genre, he was bored through most of it. Some parts were fun enough, but most of the time he was bored, not able to focus on the screen. Of course that was mainly due to the boy next to him, looking more gorgeous than ever, swaying slightly with the rhythm of the song, pink lips mouthing the lyrics he obviously knew by heart, a slight smile on his face. And that did it, that made Dave grin, because even if the movie was boring as hell, if Kurt liked it that much, that made it great. The shorter boy kept tapping his fingers on his thigh and Dave really wanted to take his hand, not only to stop the annoying habit, but also because it was Kurt Hummel's freaking hand, but he couldn't, he still couldn't, he never could, because it was never a freaking date! They were once more hanging out with Kurt's friends, this time at someone's (he wasn't really sure whose) apartment. And even though Kurt didn't seem to be thinking of him as anything more than friends, someone else obviously was, because after the movie was over one of Kurt's classmates, Jean, came up to him and quite directly and in front of everybody asked him if he wanted to go out. Dave stood there speechless, feeling the heat on his face that told him that no doubt he was now a deep shade of red, hearing the "ooooooh" from the others, his eyes unconsciously looking for Kurt's, who smiled at him and mouthed "yes". So he nodded and muttered his phone number when Jean asked, because, damn it, he couldn't keep waiting for Kurt forever. Right?

The fourth was a thriller and Dave hated it, mostly because Kurt was not around. It was only him and Jean, on their first date, on a small and nearly empty movie theater. When he had first been informed by Jean of the movie they were going to watch he had been puzzled, for it made no sense to him to watch a thriller on a date, especially a first one. He was sure it was going to be a romance or even a musical. The choice was now clear, though, because (unlike Kurt) Jean was clinging to him like his life depended on it. Sure, the movie was a bit scary, but there was no way someone could be that terrified. Jean was nearly on his lap now, both arms behind his neck, and before he knew it they were kissing and he pulled back in surprise. Jean looked a bit upset, so Dave smiled. The boy was too flamboyant for Dave's liking and a bit too bold, but he was nice and cute and wanting to make out and it was not as if Dave had a line of those waiting, so why not? He kissed Jean again and prayed he'd be the one to make him forget Kurt.

The fifth was a romance, those extra sugared ones that make people in love sigh and people not in love cry and people who had been dumped sob, if Kurt was anything to go by. He had had been crying before Dave arrived, judging by the red puffy eyes, had cried while he told Dave that Blaine had ended things with him because he said he missed him too much (although Kurt seemed sure there was someone else he had been interested in), and kept on crying while watching this dumb movie, which Dave now hated because it had made Kurt sad (granted, he hated Blaine more than the movie). He felt awkward and powerless and stupid because he had no idea how to cheer up the other boy and clearly the movie wasn't helping, but Kurt had insisted on it, although Dave was pretty sure he could hardly see anything through those tears. Still he sat next to the sad boy, arms encircling him, trying his best to comfort him. Kurt threw himself in his arms, curling up as close as possible, cuddling and letting Dave protect him like Dave had wished he'd do before. He couldn't help but appreciate the irony that he would do that now, now that Dave had a boyfriend (sort of), now that Dave was trying to get over his feelings and be with someone else. So now there was a boy interested in Dave, who was still interested in Kurt, who was still interested in Blaine, who might as well be interested in someone else now and, damn it, wasn't life ironic?

The sixth was an animated movie, once again with the whole gang, after they decided that of course animated movies were not only for kids and it was perfectly normal for them to enjoy them too. Dave was once more not able to focus on the movie (was he ever?), but now he had too distracting factors. For one thing, Jean was right next to him, hand on this thigh and slowly moving up, until Dave fretted and took his hand. He could feel Jean's eyes on him and was thankful for all the kids in the movie theater, because holding hands was fine, but he doubted even bold Jean would kiss him in front of such a young crowd (and he really _really_ didn't feel like kissing at the moment). His other distraction was Kurt, sitting on his other side, every so often stealing glances at him – and damn it, what was wrong with him? Was he still sad over Blaine? It had been two weeks, surely he had to be better! Or not, for he suddenly stood up and left the room, mumbling an apology for those in the way. Dave stood up quickly and followed him, ignoring Jean's concerned "what happened?" and the shouts for them to move out of the way. Sure, Kurt could have just gone to the bathroom, but Dave was concerned and what if Kurt was still sad, what if he was crying and, damn it, he was crying, right there outside of the room. Not full on sobbing, just sniffing and with a few tears rolling down his cheeks, which he hastily wiped once he saw Dave. Dave didn't say anything, he never knew what to say in these occasions, just hugged him tightly and hoped it would be enough. But Kurt's lip quivered and he started crying again and pushed him way and told him he should go back to his boyfriend.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you're feeling better."

"I'm going home."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Just go back, please. Jean is waiting for you."

"He can wait, you need me more."

"Stop saying that! Stop being so nice, why do you have to be so nice?"

"…"

"Damn it! Forget it! Bye."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean goodbye, David, I'm leaving."

"What do you mean 'stop being nice'? What the hell was that?"

"Sirs, would you please speak lower?"

"It meant nothing, it means nothing, I'll talk to you later!"

"Kurt!"

"Sirs, please."

"Kurt!"

"Sir!"

"Kurt, talk to me!"

"I like you!"

"…"

"There, happy? I said it! I like you! I _like_ like you! And I know you have a boyfriend and I know I just broke up with Blaine and I have the worst freaking timing ever and I hate myself for that! And I don't even know when I started liking you, but now I've realized I do and I want to freaking kick myself for not noticing earlier, for only seeing this now that it's too late and I'm sorry, I really am. Damn it, I really shouldn't have said anything. Just… forget it, ok? Forget it."

"…"

"I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"It's not."

"What!"

"Too late. It's not too late."

He watches as Kurt sighs and smiles softly, then shakes his head. "I don't want to come between you and Jean. Really. I'm sorry I said anything. I… guess I understand how you felt last Valentine's Day."

"But you said it. You did say it and you can't take it back because I won't let you. I've waited so long to hear those words, you can't just tell me to forget them. And you're right, your timing sucks, because now I have to dump Jean and I'm totally blaming you for this. He's a nice guy, you know?"

But he can't say anything else, because Kurt is grinning at him and he's gotten closer, merely a few inches away, and he crinkles his nose in an adorable way and says "Sorry?" and damn him for being so cute that Dave just _has_ to kiss him, and damned be the lady yelling "Sirs!".

The seventh is a documentary that was the only remotely interesting thing on TV, but apparently not interesting enough to keep Kurt awake, for his boyfriend is now asleep next to him, head resting on the back of the couch and legs across his lap. He smiles and turns off the TV, turning his attention to the wonderful boy next to him. One day, he thinks, one day he'll be able to pay more attention on a movie than on Kurt Hummel. But not today.


End file.
